Classification: Hydrangea (Thunb.) (macrophyllaxc3x97serrata)xc3x97Hydrangea (serrataxc3x97macrophylla).
Varietal denomination: The new plant has the varietal denomination xe2x80x98Sweet Chrisxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Hydrangea hybrid which was developed in a controlled breeding program in Silver Spring, Md., United States, by Mr. Joseph Gray. The varietal denomination of the new variety is xe2x80x98Sweet Chrisxe2x80x99.
The genus Hydrangea is included in the family Saxifragaceae which comprises about 80 genera and 1,200 species of herbs, shrubs, small trees and woody climbers mostly temperate in origin. Hydrangea comprises approximately 23 species of deciduous or evergreen shrubs and vines originating in North America, South America and East Asia, many of which possess desirable ornamental characteristics. Recent taxonomical treatments sometimes isolate Hydrangea in a new family, Hydrangeaceae.
Hydrangea macrophylla is widespread and common throughout much of Japan. It generally has opposite, simple leaves, obovate to elliptic in shape, 10 to 20 cm long and 5 to 15 cm wide. Leaf color ranges from light to dark green, depending on light intensity and cultural conditions. Leaves are generally softly pubescent. Flower color is dependent upon the pH level of the soil and the amount of available aluminum in the soil media. Flowers of Hydrangea macrophylla are borne in mostly sterile florets, formed in what is often called a xe2x80x9chortensiaxe2x80x9d flower.
Hydrangea serrata is widespread and common throughout much of Japan, Korea and China. It generally has opposite, simple leaves, lanceolate in shape with acuminate apices, 5 to 15 cm long and 5 to 10 cm wide. Leaf color ranges from light to dark green, depending on light intensity and cultural conditions. Leaves are generally softly pubescent. The plant is deciduous. Flower color is dependent upon the pH level of the soil and the amount of available aluminum in the soil media. Flowers of Hydrangea serrata are borne in mostly flattened corymbs, 1 to 5 cm wide, with up to 12 sterile florets.
The new variety was developed in a controlled breeding program of Hydrangea macrophylla and Hydrangea serrata, and differs from its parents in its dark green summer foliage, burgundy fall foliage, lace cap flower color, and burgundy stem color. Asexual reproduction of the new variety by stem cuttings, performed in Silver Springs, Md. and Vacaville, Calif., have confirmed that the distinctive characteristics of the new variety are stable and transmitted to succeeding generations, and the new variety reproduces true to type.
xe2x80x98Sweet Chrisxe2x80x99 is distinguished from its parents and all other varieties of Hydrangea of which I am aware by dark green summer foliage, burgundy fall foliage, lacecap flower color, and burgundy stem color.